


You'll Be Alright

by SaucyWench



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, mentioned past underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: For the GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas event!  You should go to Tumblr and check it out.Mitchell gets sent on an errand. He makes an unexpected find.





	You'll Be Alright

Mitchell kept a look of irritated boredom on his face, even though he felt like his skin was trying to crawl away without him.  Being around this many vampires was making him itchy, and he wanted to leave.  He’d been sent by Herrick, though, to check on the nest and make sure they were not causing trouble.  “And who better to represent my interests when I can’t go, hmm?  I know you can keep them in line,” Herrick told him with a pat on the back.  Mitchell tried to protest, but Herrick insisted.

So now he was here, hours away from home, surrounded by unfamiliar vampires and the smell of blood, listening to this blowhard nest leader try to brownnose in hopes of getting into Herrick’s good graces. 

“As you can see,” the vampire was saying – what was his name again?  Gavin? – Gavin waved his arm to indicate the room, “I have everything under control.”

Mitchell had to admit that Gavin was right.  The nest controlled a mortuary and had a vampire in the medical examiner’s office to help cover up any unfortunate accidents.  They also owned a hotel, open to the general public, which could explain any strange comings and goings.  A transient population offered more victims, too.  Beneath the hotel was a basement, and below the basement was a hidden area where the vampires lived.  It was a sprawling catacomb system of rooms and corridors, connecting to other buildings and not on any maps.  He hated to admit it, but it was a clever disguise for a vampire nest. 

“Yes, well, we appreciate it.”  Mitchell turned and headed back down a corridor, hoping he was going the right way.  They were deep enough underground that ambient noise didn’t penetrate, even for a vampire’s keen hearing.  With no windows to help, it was hard to remember which way was which in the unfamiliar lair. 

Gavin trailed behind.  “You’ll be sure to tell Herrick, won’t you?”

“Of course.  I’ll be making a full report as soon as I get back.”  Not really.  The first thing he wanted when he got home was a hot shower, but no need to mention that.  He stopped at an intersection between hallways, waiting for an indication where to go. 

“I hoped that you’d be staying a few days.  I’ve had a room prepared.”  Gavin gestured to the left. 

Mitchell started down the long hallway, making a noncommittal sound.  It had been a long day, and he was tired.  He could stay and take a nap, and then head back. 

“Here we go,” Gavin said as he opened a door.  He sounded entirely too cheerful, and Mitchell wondered if he worked much in the hotel upstairs.  It might explain the smarmy attitude.

Mitchell followed him into the room, coming to an abrupt halt when Gavin moved to the side to reveal the bed.  There was a young blond man sitting on the side of it, wearing nothing but a pair of drawstring lounge pants.  His smile was friendly, but his eyes were too wide, and his hands were gripping the edge of the bed tight enough that his knuckles were white. 

“Who is that?” Mitchell asked.

“I hope you don’t mind that I provided a bedtime snack.  Herrick mentioned a silly rumor.  Something about you becoming a vegetarian, or some such.  I’m sure he was teasing.”  Gavin laughed. 

Too late, Mitchell saw the trap.  Herrick was duplicitous enough to have more than one purpose for this little road trip.  Yes, Mitchell might have been there to check on the nest, but it was a test for him, too.  Herrick hated when Mitchell abstained from drinking blood.  It made him harder to control and push around.  Mitchell hadn’t drunk in months, and he didn’t know how Herrick had found out.  He knew that Gavin would report back to Herrick about this, though.  He clenched his teeth hard enough to make the muscle in his jaw jump. 

Gavin didn’t notice.  He told the young man, “Lie down, sweetheart.”

The human obeyed and swung his legs up, maneuvering around until he was on his back with his hands tucked behind his head.  He kept that easy smile, but blue eyes watched the two vampires carefully. 

It didn’t matter.  Mitchell could act out this charade, keep the man here until the morning, and be gone before anyone was the wiser.  He crossed the room and stood by the bed.  He huffed when Gavin gave him a push, but sat on the bed and kicked off his boots.  He laid back on the bed, next to the young man but not touching him. 

“Are you going to stand there and watch?” Mitchell asked. 

“Would you mind?”  Gavin’s smile grew.

“Yes.”  Mitchell turned his head to see the young man watching him.

On closer inspection, the human was younger than Mitchell had first thought.  He was probably a teenager, not too far from childhood.  He had dirty blond hair that might be brighter if he spent more time in the sun, but his pale skin attested to the rarity of that happening.  He must have been underground for at least a few weeks to have lost the healthy glow that came spending any time outdoors.  He was too young to be in a vampire nest, and definitely too young to have that wary look in his eyes.  He wore a smile as a mask, but at this range Mitchell could smell his anxiety. 

Gavin circled the bed to sit on the opposite side.  He leaned over and cupped the side of the teen’s face.  “Do as you’re told, yes?”  He waited for the teen to nod, then bent his head and kissed him. 

The teen craned his neck, arching up into the kiss.  Mitchell watched it, seeing the way the blond’s jaw worked, how Gavin’s hand caressed his neck to move lower down his chest, how petite the teen looked compared to the two of them.  Mitchell tried to ignore the hot throb low in his stomach. 

Gavin broke the kiss and murmured, “Be good for John, Anders.  Then tomorrow maybe you’ll get your reward.  Give me your wrist.”

The teen, Anders, complied, but the movement was accompanied by another whiff of the scent of anxiety.  That smell was drowned out when Gavin sank his teeth into the boy’s wrist, and then all Mitchell could smell was blood. 

The throb in Mitchell’s stomach turned into a hunger pang.  He hadn’t drank in so long, and he couldn’t keep his eyes from turning black, or his fangs from dropping.  He didn’t realize he was scooting closer until he pressed up against the teen’s side.  Anders looked at him and the anxiety smell turned into the acrid burning leaf scent of fear.  Anders squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away.  Mitchell couldn’t resist leaning in to sniff at his neck, earning another wave of the fear aroma. 

The kid was right to be afraid.  A human might be able to survive a feeding with one vampire, if the vampire cared enough not to let them bleed out.  With two vampires taking blood, those odds dropped. 

Mitchell inhaled again, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against the warm skin just under the boy’s ear.  Anders moved his hand out from under his head, but Mitchell caught it and pinned it to the bed.  Anders smelled intoxicating, and Mitchell’s head swam as he nosed into the thick blond hair. 

“What are you waiting for?” Gavin asked with a chuckle. 

Mitchell’s head snapped up and he barely resisted the urge to snarl.  He’d been too engrossed with Anders and forgotten Gavin was still there.  He had to stop for a moment to process before he could answer the question.  “I’d prefer he not pass out from blood loss before I’m done with him.”

Gavin smiled, and his teeth were red.  He nudged Anders.  “Give him your wrist, sweetheart.”

Anders stared up at him with scared eyes, but did as he was told.  He bent his arm to offer it, and blood trickled down the pale skin.  That bastard Gavin had bit deeply, and hadn’t even attempted to seal it with the natural coagulant in a vampire’s saliva. 

Mitchell knew he should refuse.  He'd struggled to quit drinking blood, and each time he relapsed it got harder to quit again.  Anders and Gavin were both watching him, though, and Herrick would hear about this no matter what he chose.  The kid was bleeding freely, and it might become a problem if left unattended.  In the end though, it was as simple as wanting it.  He wanted to taste Anders.

He sealed his mouth over the bite, and moaned when the taste exploded on his tongue.  He’d forgotten what this was like, feeding from the source.  He licked across the wound, getting a whimper from Anders, and did it again.  Anders tried to pull away, but Mitchell followed until he was straddling the teen, pinning him down.  The blood started to slow, and he kept his mouth pressed against it, reluctant to waste any.  He resisted the urge to worry at the wound with his teeth to make it bleed again.  Finally, it quit bleeding, and he leaned back.  Anders watched him, unmoving and reeking of fear. 

Before either of them could do anything, Gavin laughed from where he now stood in the doorway.  “Have fun.  And John?  If I were you, I’d start easy.  Don’t break him too soon.  He’s untouched.  Well, mostly.”

Frowning down at the teen, Mitchell asked, “What does he mean, mostly?”

Anders swallowed before whispering, “Sometimes… sometimes he likes to use my mouth.”

A sudden flash of what that would be like, those big blue eyes staring up, petal pink lips stretched wide, shiny and spit-slick, and Mitchell could no longer restrain the possessive growl rolling up from his chest.  He gave in to temptation and kissed Anders, grinding down on top of him. 

Gavin laughed again and left, closing the door behind him. 

Mitchell barely registered the other vampire leaving.  He was too absorbed in the warm, pliant body under him.  He rocked down again, and could feel Anders hardening. 

Anders still smelled like fear, though.  Teenage boys got erections from a stiff breeze, and being afraid could cause weird physical reactions.  A hard-on was not consent, even if Anders seemed to be enthusiastically kissing him back.  Consent wasn’t even possible in this situation, and if Anders was inexperienced he might not know what he seemed to be offering. 

Mitchell would be the first to admit that he had done a lot of evil things in the past.  Coercing a child into sex wasn’t something he’d done, though.  He wasn’t willing to start now.  He swung a leg over Anders, flopping on to his back on the bed with a groan and pressing his palms over his eyes. 

“Sir?  John?”  Movement on the bed, then Anders asked, “Is something wrong?”

Everything.  Everything about this was wrong.  He was sitting here with an erection, imagining having sex with the teenager beside him, in the bottom of a vampire lair where said teenager was being held, probably against his will.  Instead of trying to explain how fucked up the entire situation was, Mitchell asked, “Your reward.  What is it?”

“Gavin’s going to turn me.”

That got Mitchell to forget about his aching dick.  He dropped his hands and turned so he could see Anders.  “Do you want that?”

Anders’ voice was bland, but he didn’t look up as he replied, “I’m told it’s a great honor.”

Mitchell studied him.  Anders might try to disguise his emotions, but he couldn’t disguise the speeding up of his heart rate or breathing.  He couldn’t hide the smell of fear still filling the room.  All the blandness in the world couldn’t cover the little sneer of disgust at the end of his words.  Anders did not want to become a vampire.

“Do you have any clothes?”  The words came out without conscious thought, but Mitchell’s resolve hardened at Anders’ confused nod.  “Get dressed.”

Anders stood to obey, but asked, “What for?”

Mitchell sat up and put his boots back on.  “I’m leaving, and you’re coming with me.  I’m getting you out of here.”

Anders gasped, and a delicate scent wafted through the air.  It smelled of spring rain after a long winter, and was almost overpowered by the smells of fear and blood still in the room.  Mitchell could detect it though.  It smelled like hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
